Defeating Stage Fright
by Junatina
Summary: My way of how Ally could have defeated stage fright. Two Shot includes slight Aussly and Trez
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is an Austin and Ally two shot. It's my first time to make a story in the Austin and Ally archive so don't be too harsh on me. Anyways, here it is and please review.  
Oh this is my way of how Ally defeated her stage fright.**

Austin's P.O.V.

Dez and I were at Sonic Boom playing with the instruments while Ally was helping other customers with whatever she helps them with.

"Guess who got a job at the clown store," I heard Trish say to Ally in a bored and sad tone.

"I knew one day, you were going to have a job at the clown story since your such a clown," Dez laughed.

"Haha, so funny," Trish replied sarcastically.

"So Ally, are you finished with Austin's song?" Trish asked.

"Yeah Ally, I need a song to record for Jimmy tomorrow," I added.

"I'm almost done, I haven't finished the song yet because I've been so busy with work," Ally replied.

"Oh and Ally, when are you free so we can finish the song?" I asked.

"I'm done in half an hour so until then, Get out!" Ally instructed.

"Okay then," I replied a bit scared.

"Hop 2, 3, 4," Dez kept repeating as he marched out of the store.

"I need to go get fired from work anyway," Trish said before she left the store.

"Well, bye then," I said.

I then went with Dez to the food court in the mall to go and eat.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I know I was a little harsh on them, it's just I've been busier than ever because I have to work and write Austin's songs and my songs, it's just so hard.

**Half an hour later...**

I finally finished with work and went upstairs to the practice room and I was waiting for Austin to arrive so we can work on his new song to record.

While I was waiting I decided to finish writing my song, I still had stage fright but that doesn't mean I can't write songs for myself.

I was singing the lyrics I got so far while I figured out the chords.

I started singing and I was so happy because I felt something wonderful that I couldn't describe when I was writing a song.

"That's a pretty good song," Austin said as I finished playing what I had for the song so far.

"Ahh," I screamed as I fell off the chair.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked as he pulled me up.

"Yeah I'm fine but next time knock," I replied.

"Fine," he said.

"So let's work on the song," I said changing the subject.

"Okay," he replied.

Austin sat down and I sat back down as well.

**Austin's P.O.V.  
**  
Ally was playing a couple of notes while I listened to it; it was really good so we wrote it down.

We soon were finished with the chords but just needed some lyrics for the second verse.

I then got a text from Dez that said:

What up Austin, 

Got two tickets for Selena Gomez's concert, Ya coming?

Bye!

I replied with:

Sorry can't come, writing a song with Ally.

Who am I kidding, I'll be there as soon as I can.

:) :D :p

"So what do you think of this?" Ally said singing some lyrics.

I didn't want to let her down with the song but I really wanted to go to that concert so I made something up.

"Ally that is really good but I feel sick, I don't think I can finish that song with you unless you want vomit all over the keys," I lied.

"Don't worry I can finish the song," Ally said.

"I couldn't let you do it all by yourself," I said.

"Fine you can do it with me," she replied.

"Just kidding, I feel really sick," I lied again.

"Then bye and hope you feel better," Ally said.

"Bye," I said.

I quickly walked out of the door, went out of Sonic Boom and texted Dez it said :

Just went out of Sonic Boom,

Where should I go?

He replied back with:

Go to the concert. Duh! It's next to the beach

I went to the concert and found Dez waiting outside we went in the concert and waited for Selena to arrive.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt sorry for Austin so I decided to go to his house and check on him.

I knocked at his door his mother opened.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, is Austin here I heard he was sick?" I asked.

"Austin is perfectly fine, why would you think he was sick?" Mrs. Moon replied.

"Austin told me he wasn't feeling well," I said.

"He just sent me a text that said that he was going to Selena Gomez's concert," Austin's mum said.

"Thanks Mrs. Moon," I thanked,

"Bye Ally," she said and then closed the door.

I was so mad at Austin he left me to write his song while he goes to a concert.

I went back to Sonic Boom angrily and went up to the practice room to finish Austin's song.

"Wait why am I finishing Austin's song, I'm mad at him!" I shouted to myself.

Trish walked in the room and she said her catchphrase:

"Guess who got a job at the cinema?"

"You did but what happened to your job at the clown store?" I replied.

"They said I wasn't worthy of being a clown which I'm really happy about that and the best part of my new job is I get to watch movies without even paying," Trish explained.

"Where's Austin?" Trish asked.

"He lied to me saying that he was sick but instead he went with Dez to Selena Gomez's concert," I said.

"Lucky," Trish replied.

I glared at her angrily.

"I mean we need to teach Austin a lesson, I've got the perfect idea, we head to the concert and get on stage and humiliate Austin when we start speaking on the microphone," Trish said.

"No, I'm just going to do it the old fashioned way by reasoning with him and plus I have stage fright so how am I suppose to do that," I said.

"Whatever you say," Trish replied.

I texted him to come over and he replied with:

Sorry Ally,

I feel really sick, I have a high temperature.

"Oh that's it we're going to go to that concert but not by your plan Trish!" I shouted angrily.

"You go girl," Trish replied.

**AN: This was a few minutes before Ally sent the text.**

**At The concert**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Dez and I were listening to Selena singing her amazing songs; I could actually learn a thing or two from her for my singing career.

The concert was about 2 hours and the show was just about to end.

I suddenly got a text from Ally telling me to come over, I lied to her again and I said that I had a high temperature.

I really hate lying to Ally but I didn't want to leave her alone writing a song just because of some stupid reason.

**AN: Present time**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Trish and I quickly went to the concert; we were trying to sneak in but no luck.

The body guard wouldn't let us in and we decided to go from another way.

We made it in but from backstage and the only two ways out of backstage was the stage and from the other door which was a bit far since there was for some reasons a huge crowd of people.

We were behind the curtains and I heard Selena Gomez singing Come and Get it, it was one of my favorite songs I sang along with her.

I closed my eyes and kept singing I felt something magical too great to hide, when I opened my eyes I found there were no curtains but a huge crowd staring at me and even Selena was too!

The audience clapped and cheered and I even saw Austin and Dez clapping and smiling.

"We will be taking a little break everyone," said Selena.

The curtains closed once again and security came and grabbed Trish and I.

"Stop! Let them go they didn't do anything wrong," Selena instructed.

The security put us down.

"Thanks Selena, oh and can I have your autograph?" I asked.

"No problem and sure," Selena replied.

"You know you are really talented," said Selena.

"Thanks but I have stage fright," I replied sadly.

"Well, I think you have defeated it," Selena replied.

"Thanks but I still have stage fright and I'm okay with that," I said.

Trish and I soon went out of backstage and went out of the concert finding Austin and Dez outside.

"Austin we need to talk!" I shouted.

"Oh no," Austin said scared.

"Why would you lie to me like that?" I asked him sternly.

"I can explain, Dez got us two tickets To Selena Gomez's concert and I really wanted to go but I had to finish the song with you and I didn't want to tell you that I couldn't do the song with you just because of a concert," Austin explained.

"Aww, that's sweet but next time you have to tell me the truth," I replied.

"Okay fine," Austin said.

"Good news Austin, I got two tickets to go see Bruno Mars at the beach," Dez said excitedly.

"Sorry Dez, Ally and I need to finish the song," Austin replied.

"Thanks Austin," I said and then hugged him.

"Who am I suppose to go with now?" Dez asked sad.

"You can go with me and we can go as friends if you give me 20 bucks," Trish replied.

"Deal," Dez said.

Dez handed her the 20 bucks and they both went to the beach and Austin and I went to Sonic Boom.

We soon arrived at Sonic Boom and went to the practice room.

**An Hour later…**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally sang some lyrics and it matched the song perfectly.

"We finished the song!" Ally shouted.

"Finally!" I shouted.

Ally did her dancing while I just smiled and cheered.

"So you guys finished the song?" Dez asked.

"Yeah," said Austin.

"Great," said Trish.

We all smiled and danced happily, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**An: So what do you think. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews you have given me and I might an Austin and Ally story about them becoming celebrities and being really famous like Taylor Swift and One Direction. Message me if you want to know more info, anyways let's get on with the story and please review. It's mostly Austin's P.O.V. but there will be other P.O.V's.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

It was finally the day to go and record m new song that Ally and I just wrote yesterday and I was really excited but I really wish that Ally got over her fear of stage fright and sang a duet with me.

And then it hit me, why don't I ask her to sing with m when Jimmy isn't here and I'll get Dez to record it and will give it to Jimmy and he will hear it and love it but that's not all, I have a show to do in the mall tomorrow as well so Ally and I can perform and she will finally get over her stage fright.

I just hope it works.

I finally arrived at Sonic Boom and found Ally at the counter helping customers.

"So Austin, are you ready to go and record your new song?" Ally asked excitedly.

"Totally," I replied smiling.

"Guess who doesn't have a job today?" Trish said.

"You did but why?" Ally asked confused.

"Because today I'm doing my manager job with Austin since he is going to record his song that means I have to be there," Trish replied.

"That's sweet," I said.

"Thanks, now let's go," Trish said

"Wait! where's Dez?" I asked.

"I'm here!" Dez shouted.

"Now we can go," said Ally.

**At the recording studio…**

We were all waiting for Jimmy so I decided to do my plan that I planned earlier.

"Hey Ally, I need some help," I said.

"With what?" Ally replied.

"Can you do a duet with me?" I asked.

"I can't, remember I have stage fright," Ally said.

"Not in front of anyone, just us Dez and Trish," I replied.

"Fine," Ally said.

I whispered to Dez on what he was supposed to do so as soon as he found out what he was supposed to do he started to record while Ally and I sang our song.

As soon as we finished it Jimmy came in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, are you ready to record the song?" Jimmy asked.

"We already recorded the song; do you want to listen to it?" I replied.

"We did?" Ally said confused.

"Yes we did," I said.

"Okay, I'll listen to it but you have to get permission to record a song by yourself," Jimmy replied.

"We understand," I said.

I showed him the song that Ally and I sang.

"This is amazing, is that you and Ally singing?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be me in that song but it is," Ally said as she looked at me with an angry look.

"I want both of you to perform for Austin's show tomorrow," Jimmy said.

"We will do that for sure," I said happily.

We shook hands and Jimmy walked out of the room.

It was an awkward ride to Sonic Boom since Ally was a bit mad at me for some reason and said we would talk about this in Sonic Boom and Dez and Trish kept talking about this Zalien movie they were going to watch.

**At Sonic Boom…**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was so mad at Austin for putting my voice in the song because he knew I had stage fright.

I went to the counter and customers arrived so I decided to help them out, Austin came to me and said:

"So you wanted to talk at Sonic Boom," said Austin.

"Yes I did, you know I had stage fright and that I couldn't perform in front of a huge crowd and I have a question to ask why did you do that when you knew that I had stage fright?" I asked.

"Because I felt sorry for you because you didn't get any credit when nobody knew you and I thought you deserved some credit by you recording the song with me," Austin explained.

"That's so sweet but I'm still mad at you, how am I suppose to perform with stage fright?" I asked.

"Maybe it is time to move on and try and defeat the stage fright," Austin suggested.

"Your right, I'm doing the show," I replied being confident.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Austin and I hugged and I hugged he hugged me tightly because he was so proud.

"So how are you guys doing?" Trish asked.

"Ally is going to perform with me and I'm sure we will do it excellently," said Austin.

"That's going to be really interesting," said Dez.

Trish slapped him hard and then giggled.

We then decided to go get some lunch and then after we went home.

**Next Day at the show…**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Ally, Trish and Dez to arrive backstage to pass the time I decided to revise my song to make sure nothing went wrong.

They soon came and we all greeted each other.

"Austin I'm a bit nervous," Ally said.

"Don't worry you'll do great," I replied.

"Thanks Austin," Ally said smiling.

We soon had to go on stage and quickly went.

"Introducing Austin's new song doing a duet with a new and talented singer Ally Dawson, give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" the host shouted.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was really nervous but excited and I felt mixed emotions, it was the first time I got to perform in public.

Austin whispered something to me before we started to sing:

"Don't worry just pretend everybody naked"

"That's disgusting" I replied.

"I know just pretend nobody's here"

We then performed.

I felt something so magical and wonderful inside, I was smiling so much and I felt delighted after Austin and I performed.

When we finished, Austin and I ran backstage.

I was so happy that I finally faced my fear.

"See Ally you did amazing!" Austin said.

"Thanks and so did you too," I replied as I hugged him once again.

"Great job guys, here's a little gift Dez and I got for each of you," said Trish.

Trish handed me a beautiful handmade card that said Congratulations and something like that.

"Thanks Trish and Dez, where did you get this from," I said happy.

"We got this from my new job the Handmade Card store," Trish replied.

"Wow how thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically but still happy.

Dez handed Austin two tickets to a Zalien Movie that Austin and Dez were going too we all huged and smiled really happily.

"There you are guys," Jimmy said as he walked in the room.

"I just have too say that was amazing Ally you might have a shot at a record a deal," said Jimmy proudly.

"Thanks Jimmy, I really appreciate it," I replied.

After that he walked out of the room and disappeared somewhere.

We all then celebrated by going to Mini's and then we all went home.

I grabbed my song/diary book and wrote about conquering my stage fright.

I can't wait to perform again and be famous, my career as a musician has just begun.

**AN: So that was the second and last chapter of the story, what do you think?**

**Tell me in your reviews, I hope you enjoyed and had lots of fun reading this story.**

**I think you will see me more on this archive with stories that you may enjoy.**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
